


With Someone

by MusicalRaven



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bad Screen Play Formatting, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Why didn't Rachel tell him?[Crossposted on 7/13/2017 from fanfiction.net for archive purposes]





	With Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes:
> 
> This came to me before bed. It's not even a hundred words, but I liked it.
> 
> [7/13/17] Well I don't

Monica: You should've told him.

Rachel: But he was with a woman!

Monica: Sweetie, he's gonna be in a relationship all the time. You're gonna have to tell him any ways.

Rachel: (Sighs and shakes head) No. No. He was with a woman.

Monica: (Pause) Oh. (Realize) Oh!

(Awkward silence)

Rachel: I'm gonna go read. (Goes to exit scene)

Monica: (Same time) Is my fish done, yet? (Rushes to oven)

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes:
> 
> While I was writing this, I thought of who they were talking about as Joey, but interprite it as you will. *Smilez*


End file.
